A Short Tale of Kingdom Hearts
by RaDiCaLmE
Summary: Kairi has gone missing- when attempting to search for her in the gummy ship, Chip and Dale find out and Riku goes mad with power!


_I guess this is sort of a crossover. But because of so many, it wouldn't count in that category. R&R, I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or That 70's Show, Spongebob Squarepants, Family Guy, Pokemon, iCarly, and Saw. And CSI Miami plus Twilight I guess!_

-----

One day, Sora and Riku were waiting having been sent to Disney Castle to talk to King Mickey because their friend Kairi had disappeared yet again. Riku, who had never got to experience Sora's adventures, became bored and whiney a lot.

"What's taking the king so long?" Riku complained as he and Sora sat outside King Mickey's private room.

"You just have to wait, Riku." Sora reminded him.

**"I'M FRIGGIN TIRED OF WAITING! I WANT TO KILL A HEARTLESS OR CRASH INTO SOMETHING! I need something to do!"** Sora had a bewildered expression on his face as Riku rolled up into a ball rocking back and forward. Then an idea came to Sora.

"Maybe we could take the gummy ship for a while. You know, 'investigate'."

"Hmm.. I like the sound of it. LET'S GO!" He literally grabbed Sora and dragged him around the castle until they reached a massive room where the ship was. Giggling like girls, they sneaked inside of the control room of the ship, Riku was fascinated having never been inside. Like most kids, he began on running around pressing different buttons.

"Riku, I don't think you should be pressing all of those buttons." Sora said worriedly, before a squeaky voice chirped up.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" It was none other than Chip and Dale the chipmunks, who happened to be in charge and to make sure nobody stole the ship.

"Hey y'all!" Sora cheered, before Chip slapped him.

_"No hey y'all!_ You two have to leave now!"

"All right." Sora sighed sadly, "Come on, Riku. Riku?"

The three turned with gasps to realize that the ship was now falling through space with Riku twisting the wheel in different directions as he laughed maniacally. At the impact, Chip and Dale flew into the back of the ship while Sora made his way to Riku using his key blade as a walking stick. "RIKU! What do you think you're doing?"

"Investigating, of course!"

_"Gimme the wheel, Riku! I know how to do this and you don't!"_

_"NEVER!"_ Riku took out his dark key blade(_I FORGET WHAT IT'S CALLED_) and was soon quarreling with Sora while driving in circles and riding through dimensions. Chip and Dale got up to see they were now hovering in 1976 Wisconsin, zooming over a dock where Red Foreman sat fishing.

"Dumb ass!" he called to the ship before they were out of the dimension and above the newscast in Rhode Island where Asian reporter Trisha Taulkanawa was talking during a live report.

"I'm right here Tom, in front of the police station where Peter Griffin has been arrested for drunk driving. But as you can see, some sort of alien ship is floating above us. Could this be the end of the world as we know it?"

They flew out of that dimension and were now above Team Rocket's hot air balloon where Ash, Misty, and Brock were down below chasing after it screaming for something called a Pikachu.

"What the heck is that??" Meowth shouted. Attempting to smack Riku, Sora accidently hit a button that shot a laser through the balloon sending Pikachu to be caught in Ash's arms and Team Rocket plummeting into the forest. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

The next dimension they appeared in was Bikini Bottom as they rammed through jelly fish which fell to the sea floor limp before Spongebob and Patrick caught them, singing happily and unaware of the ship in the background. The next world our mischievous group entered was the studio of iCarly as they crashed through their apartment.

"Guys, turn around!" Freddie shrieked. Noticing that a ship was coming in their direction, Carly, Sam, and Freddie ran downstairs calling for Spencer.

As they came reluctantly into the next dimension, they were now crashing through a den where Gwen sat in her pajamas typing a story on -

What the? OH MY GOD! MOM, DAD, RUN EVERYBODY! Alarmed, she ran next door to her friend Beckie's, where the ship was chasing after her. At first, Beckie didn't pay attention to Gwen's rambling of a story she had been writing which came to life until she snapped.

"What the heck, Gwen?" She bellowed, "I do not approve of you disturbing me while I try to watch CSI Miami- A SHIP? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both ducked as the ship flew over them and back into space.

"Stop, you guys!" Dale pleaded the duo of fighters. "We're messing up the order of other worlds!"

"They're not listening to us!"Chip said, "What do we do?"

Dale gave a shriek as he was sent into the wall by Riku.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chip growled as he leaped onto Riku and attacked him like most rabid animals. But this was no good as he managed to restrain Sora from taking control of the ship. Finally, the ship landed into a dark and eerie place where screams and shrieks could be heard causing everyone to stop fighting. They quietly peeked their heads out, stunned at the sight.

"Kairi! What are you doing here?" Sora said. She sat tied with chains at the corner of a white room, a TV screen was on the wall.

"I don't know!" she said." I woke up to find I was here, but I knew you and Riku would come!"

"Looks like the investigation is over, let's go home!" Riku announced, looking away from the glares of Chip and Dale. Suddenly, a white face flashed on the screen with black hair, red lipstick, black eyes, and red swirls on his cheeks. It was none other than.... **JIGSAW!**

"Hello, gentlemen." he said in a deep voice greeting them. "I want to play a game. All of you are now breathing in a deadly gas that will soon kill you. You have sixty seconds to live and find the antidote."

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Dale cried before he earned a slap across the face from Chip. Sora looked down at a small needle he picked up.

"What does this mean?" he wondered. An ex-ray of a stomach popped up, inside of it was a bottle and at the bottom of the screen was Kairi's name. Sora gasped at what had to be done.

"No...I can't!" he said.

"Sora, it's the only way!" Kairi explained.

Sora stood there, thinking for a long moment before he gave a deep sigh and turned to Kairi raising the needle. Instead of cutting her open, he threw the needle down at the brim of his pants, cutting the fabric. His trousers fell to his feet revealing him wearing a... red thong?

"......................" Everyone stared at him for a long awkward silence before Kairi upchucked part of her breakfast and the tiny antidote. Before the time was up, they all took sips of the antidote.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" The man wailed as the TV blew up in flames. Everyone got on the ship and flew back into space away from the fire while cheering with joy. When they made it back to Disney Castle, the cheering had stopped because they landed in King Mickey's room.

"**SORA! DID YOU STEAL MY SHIP!?**" the mouse yelled as he pointed his own key blade at them. Reacting to this, Everyone else pointed to Riku who had been trying to look innocent. Just like that, Mickey was chasing the screaming boy around the castle.

**THE END**

**FUTURE**

**Sora paid for the damage that had been caused in the places they invaded.**

**Riku became a maid for King Mickey so he wouldn't get killed.**

**Kairi turned into the new Britney Spears.**

**Chip and Dale started their own singing group competing with Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**Red caught dead jelly fish, Spongebob, and Patrick on his trip.**

**Asian reporter Trisha Taulkanawa was run over by a drunk Peter after they released him.**

**Team Rocket never stole Pikachu again in fear that more lasers would shoot them.**

**iCarly lost viewers because everyone thought they were the ones who had sent the ship.**

**Jiggzaw had to work at Mcdonalds for money having been beaten by our heroes.**

**The neighbor married Jacob Black.**

**Me? I continue writing twisted stories to this day for all you viewers and will never stop.**

_--_

_I know. I have a twisted mind. But I hope you enjoy my twisted mind!_


End file.
